


Sleepy

by Maeday



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeday/pseuds/Maeday
Summary: Reinhardt will agree to anything if he's tired enough.





	

Reinhardt was tired. After three weeks of nearly back to back missions, the various scattered Overwatch teams had finally arrived back at Gibraltar. However, despite the successes in the field and seeing each other all in one place, the operatives could merely give each other weary hellos and hugs before stumbling back to their rooms to drop their belongings and fall into bed. 

It seemed, however, as he lay face down in the blissful comfort of his own bed, that there was yet one person in Gibraltar with enough energy to talk. 

Lucio crept into Reinhardt’s bed, perching in the minimal free space with his legs crossed, in a massive tank top and pair of shorts. His hair was down, sliding over his shoulders in a way that would normally have Reinhardt reaching out to touch, push it back and kiss his forehead. Reinhardt felt Lucio’s talented fingers trailing nonsense patterns over the German’s bare shoulders and back. 

“Reinhardt?” Lucio murmured, “Can I stay here tonight?”

The older man let out of weak huff. “Yes, of course,” he managed to get out despite his exhaustion. It was harder to keep his eyes open and he felt himself beginning to drift off 

“Can you move your arm?” Lucio asked, attempting to wiggle under Reinhardt’s massive arm. 

“Yes,” he mumbled, working up just enough effort to lift his arm and let Lucio snuggle up against him, Reinhardt’s massive arm heavy over the tiny man’s chest. 

“You’re really tired aren’t you?” Lucio observed.

Reinhardt felt the delicate fingers brushing over his cheek and eyelids. “Yes,” he breathed out. His eyes were closed but he could imagine Lucio’s face, eyes half closed with a tiny smile on his face. 

“Do you want me to cook breakfast in the morning?”

“Mm yes.”

“You want eggs, sausage, and pancakes?”

“Mhm.”

Lucio wiggled closer. To any observer, he would be nearly completely hidden by Reinhardt’s massive size. He poked a knee in Reinhardt’s hip, but it wasn’t uncomfortable enough to even stir the nearly asleep knight. “Are you going to sleep?”

“Yes,” Reinhardt mumbled. Part of him wanted Lucio to just fall asleep so he could finally pass out completely, but another part of him was always pleased when Lucio spoke to him. He tried to tuck Lucio even closer, but moving his arm seemed like an insurmountable task. 

“Are you still listening to me?”

“Mhm.” Not really. 

“Do you think we could get a dog?”

“Mhm,” Reinhardt hummed out, brain finally shutting down completely. He could feel Lucio laughing against his side, the soft brush of lips against his, and the smaller man finally settling down under his arm. 

“You won’t remember this in the morning, will you?” Lucio whispered. 

“Mm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at ribbitandroar.tumblr.com


End file.
